Supernatural Abilities
Supernatural abilities (Superpowers or psychic powers) is the list of the Galerians powers, also it is seen according to the game and movie that Mother (Dorothy) has some superpower abilities as well (But in the movie some was cut out). Also, Lilia seems to feel what others feel (Empathy) and (Telepathy) having It seem she has some supernatural abilities from the virus program in her head that her father Dr.Pascalle did. In the movie Galerians: Rion, they only did some special powers. Rainheart created fire, but not illusions of zombies. Cain did not use (Blue Fire Generation), (Thunder Manipulation), or (Pyrokinesis). Not only that, but mother did not use (Heat Vision), (Thunder Manipulation), or (Eye Projection). Supernatural abilities * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']] - The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation. * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']] - Can create illusions of fire and charred walking corpses. * [[telekinetic|'Telekinetic']] - The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. * Levitation '''- The ability to '''cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover in the air. Sub-power of Gliding and Flight. * Thunder Manipulation '''- The ability to '''manipulate thunder. * Telepathy '''- The power to '''mentally receive and/or transmit information. Users of this power are often called Telepaths or Mind Readers. * Replication '''- The ability to '''replicate oneself, others and/or objects. Not to be confused with Quantity Manipulation. * Self-Detonation '''- The power to '''let loose an explosion from their body and potentially recover afterward. * Retrocognition '''- The power to '''discern events of the past. Opposite to Precognition. * Death Sense '''- The power to '''sense the coming of death and the actual act of dying. Variation of Precognition. Not to be confused with Death Perception. * Astral Projection '''- The power to '''separate one's spirit from one's body. Sub-power of Astral Manipulation. * Power Replication '''- The power to '''replicate the powers of others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. * Intangibility '''- The ability to '''pass through physical matter. * Physical Force Negation '''- The ability to '''negate physical forces. Sub-Power of Physical Force Manipulation. Variation of Negation. * Flight '''- The power to '''fly without any outside influence. * Heat Vision '''- The power to '''generate beams of heat from the eyes. Sub-power of Heat Attacks. Variation of Heat Beam Emission and Optic Blasts. Not to confused with Fire Vision. * Rain Manipulation '''- The ability to '''manipulate rain. Sub-power of Weather Manipulation. Variation of Precipitation Manipulation. * Shapeshifting '''- The power to '''transform and reshape the form of one's body. * Electricity Manipulation '''- The ability to '''manipulate electricity. Variation of Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation,Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Potential Energy Manipulation. * Nitikinesis '''-The ability to '''manipulate bubbles and foam. Combination of Air Manipulation and Water Manipulation. * Pushing '''- The ability to '''implant memories, thoughts, and emotions. Sub-power of Mental Manipulation and Telepathy. Variation of Mind Control. * Blue Fire Generation '''- The power to '''generate blue fire. Sub-power of Blue Fire Manipulation. Variation of Fire Generation. * Eye Projection illusions '''- The ability to use purpose-built '''illusions of intimidation eye hit (or attack). * Empathy '''- The power to '''fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. * Vanish Act '''-The power to '''cause things or beings to vanish into thin air or yourself. Sub-power to Illusion-Casting. * Web Generation '''- The power to '''create substance to form webs. Sub-power of Spider Physiology and Silk Manipulation. Variation of Organic Generation. * Energy Beam Emission '''- The power to '''emit beams of energy. Sub-power of Energy Attacks. Variation of Beam Emission and Elemental Beam Emission. * Enhanced Bite '''- The power to '''have an incredibly powerful bite. Variation of Natural Weaponry. * Superpowered Physiology '''- The power to '''acquire the physical body, powers, and feats of a Superpowered being. Not to be confused with Power Physiology. * Memory Erasure '''- The power to '''erase memories. Sub-power of Memory Manipulation. Opposite to Memory Restoration. * Enhanced Agility '''- The ability to '''possess agility beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. * Control Manipulation '''- The ability to '''manipulate the "controls" of anything and everything. An advanced version of Motor-Skill Manipulation and a lesser version of Subordination Manipulation. * Technology Manipulation '''- The ability to '''manipulate electronics and machinery. Sub-power of Science Manipulation. * Shielding - The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Sub-power of Force-Field Manipulation. Category:Supernatural Abilities Category:Gameplay